New Game Reborn
by Alkgious
Summary: Persona 3 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! crossover  Minato Arisato knew he should never allowed himself to break the cycle of the New Games but when did common sense ever reply back when he needed it. WARNING SLASH CONTENT!


**Title: **New Game Reborn

**Author: **Alkgious

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Slash, Blood, Violence, and other Depressing Themes and random spurts of OCCness.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA or REBORN

**Other Notes:** Persona 3 starts in the New Game + whiles the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Verse starts off with the Ring Battle and after that it's free game to any sense of insanity my mind decides to come up with. Well enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 1: Contradictions

Dull blue eyes gazed uncaring at the misty ceiling, as Minato laid sprawled on the ground one hand gently holding a bright red strip of cloth while the other stretched freely. As usual he spent the time thinking, no remembering a time when he was never caged within the Great seal. It was those memories that kept his sanity intact but he was afraid that he was starting to lose even that. After all with nothing more than bleached walls and pristine pallid floors for company he was starting to doubt the existence of a world outside the seal.

Did it even matter now if there was something more than just this room?

The ebony male abruptly stood up and lamented, "No, it exists, it has to exist!" It was only when his fist lost its hold on the strip of cloth that he was reassured as he stared at the acronym printed neatly on the fabric. That single fabric was one of the few things that kept him sane in this world of white.

"SEES…" he breathed. "I'm part of SEES just like everyone else, just like …"

Memories of a Brunet's smile, the presence of someone not quite human, and a male with a goatee doing a strange dance with a sword in one hand flashed briefly as his jaws clenched in concentration. He knew that these people were every bit real still his heart felt heavy as his conscious betrayed him.

There was some part of him that viciously denied the memories and it hurt to know that there might be some truth to these denials. After all it was possible that his mind fabricated a false reality called Gekkoukan High. And if Gekkoukan High only existed within the imaginary boundaries what's to say that everything else that he desperately clung to wasn't the same. Were the Dark Hour, his exploration of Tartarus, and that one school year nothing more than a dream he had in a fickle moment of his existence in the Great Seal? Did he make nothing out of something by pretending that the gun was actually his evoker to summon personas, it could be true maybe everything really was nothing more than a dream. The denials were harder to ignore ever since he was left with nothing more than a hollow feeling once he found out nothing happened during the times he shot himself. But if that was the case why did the weight in his pocket that held the very same silver gun give him a sense of reassurance, and more importantly why did his heart clench when he knew that he would never be able to go back to these imaginary people. Surely a fake would never inspire such feelings.

"Gekkoukan High is real, it's because it's real that I'm here. Right?" Minato hesitantly asked. He continues his ramble when no one answers.

"Minato?" a feminine voice softly questions. And with just that one word the thoughts that seemed to devour his entire being dispersed giving him hope. His conscious warned him that letting even the smallest amounts of false hope could destroy him. He knew he should never allow such things to weaken him but the very nature of his being screamed at him to find that voice. How many times did he dream up someone from his memories to be rudely awakened by reality? But maybe just this once things would be different, he couldn't find it in himself to forgo this voice.

"Where are you!" Minato frantically searches for the source of that voice, yet no matter where he looks he sees only the mist and an endless trail of the bland color. He starts to search even more frantically as doubts once again take up residence within his mind corrupting him slowly.

"Please" no further words come due to a dry sob finally breaking out. And only silence replied back. Minato body slumped to the ground as he thought that once he believes that he endured anything that held any possibilities of breaking him as he lived through the never ending solitude he still finds something that can kill him far more efficiently than any shadow could. Did this mean that the part that feely denied the only happiness in his hellhole was right, did Gekkoukan never exist, and would it make it easier to bear if he finally abandoned those memories? As the questions grow the voice once more interrupted him.

"Minato, can you hear me?" the woman tried again.

He tried to ignore the allure of the building hope but his resolves weakened as his heart betrayed him for that familiar voice.

"Minato, can you hear me?"

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Minato repeats as he covers his ears and shuts his eyes. Yet he wasn't able to escape one of the many faces that continued to haunt him daily, the face that was always presented with the same mysterious smile. And as the last of his senses deserted him he sees her waiting for him in a place that's no longer white but a dark shade of velvet.

"You'll be okay." she says.

Most people say waking up from a coma leaves you in an unfortunate dazed state sometimes accompanied with those out tuned senses yet his was different from what he expected. Because his felt more like the mornings he had whenever he woke because of the blaring of his alarm clock annoying but familiar. Thus the moment he heard the music blaring into his ears, Minato woke up. He immediately noticed that the sound came from his headphones which should be impossible seeing how they stopped working the minute he tried them in the Great Seal. The sensation was disturbing yet he never felt happier in his life when he once again concentrated on the tune playing. After what seemed to be years of silence he was finally reminded why he loved his mp3 player so much.

But as his attention moved away from the music he felt his mood collapse as he noticed his surroundings. He quickly removed his hand's presence from the metal pole attached to the ceiling as he stumbled a step back. The other passengers watched fascinated and insulted as Minato moved away from them as if he were burned from merely standing near their presence.

"No…not again I said I would give up. I said I wouldn't cling to that dream again!" he shouted as he took in the interior of the subway train. He became hysterical when the same words of the destination that was carved into his thoughts everyday was repeated by the stereos and only when he felt the cold surface of his evoker innocently twined in his hand did he awakened to realize this was no longer a memory. With this the opening of the train doors was the signal of the start of the dark hour.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My writing skills may not be the best but i couldn't help but want to do a crossover. So was anyone able to guess who the female voice was? But anyways hope people enjoy this ...


End file.
